This invention relates generally to the construction and configurations of golf putters, and particularly putter heads. It concerns substantial improvements which aid the golfer during alignment of the head relative to the golf ball, the putting green, and during initial placement of the head adjacent the ball, as well as during subsequent swinging of the club to stroke the ball toward the cup.
There is need for improvements in putter construction and configuration, which will assist the golfer in the manner referred to above. In particular, there is need for putters having improvements in peripheral weighting combined with enlarged sweet spots and which facilitate improved results, as disclosed herein.